


Simple

by TheiaHexe



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Gen, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheiaHexe/pseuds/TheiaHexe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They need one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple

They all need one another, it’s that simple.

Sometimes, the memories and panics are too much. Sometimes, just the wrong smell or a misplaced sound can set one of them off. It’s often quiet, a look of unexplained terror, the clench of a fist, the grip of a knee.

They realize soon after that none of them can be alone for too long, If any of them go out, they’ll leave their loyal canine with whoever’s left, with his comforting bark and warm, inviting fur. Easy to hold, to cry into. Even that smart little pup understands.

Understands why he will sometimes rub his leg absentmindedly, trying not to think of the stench of those eclairs, worse than his own. The feel of the steel strings as he stared at the pig-faced crowd below. The smooth surface of a bird’s egg. The crack of a living skull on his foot.

He’s the calmest, no doubt in any of their minds. His episodes are the least frequent, but they do come. He doesn’t like raised voices, never has. But he will commend himself on one thing.

He doesn’t flinch anymore.

She still does, but she’ll admit it proudly. Admit that she flinches when she bumps something, or something startles her. Admit that, yeah, she did accidentally set lightning to that tree in a rage, the hole of a charged punch in its old wood. Apologizing to them over and over, I know, I’m sorry, the thunder scares you and I _know_. And I’m _sorry_. She’ll flinch at the look on their faces.

And she’ll cry. No more hiding it, she’ll cry openly and in their arms, gloved fists clenching their shirts as her body would rock with the angry sobs. She’d want to punch something again, set something on fire. They found her alternatives, because the last time she had marched right up the mountain and burned that pink spiral of an old memory to the ground.

And she was sorry.

He’d forgive her, of course. It was just in his nature. Kind-hearted, brave, occasionally quiet and distant. But sometimes, it’s all those years ago again, and he’d find himself in a dark room, reverted back to that crying child who had seen so much more than anyone that age should have. Experimental monstrosities, a terrified, rage-filled sibling. It was the same scarlet of her dress, what spattered on the ground at their feet. The screaming and the crying and the rain and the cold water of the river and it spiraled from there.

Spiraled down into an infested island with nightmares and horrors around every turn. Into a land of fire, into that concrete, neon cold. Into the feeling of his brother dying in his arms. Arms. He wanted to feel living, warm arms around him again and he’d crawl out of bed and tiptoe to their room. Push open their door, it was never locked. And he’d climb the end of the bed and curl up between them, and soon after a furry mass of heat would jump up behind him. It would wake them, though no words would be exchanged. Just their arms around him and quiet shushes of his cries, though they each understood. There were quiet admissions of their own night terrors, from dark halls to pig men to the shining of a needle. They’d let him beneath the blankets and soon they’d be a safe, tangled mess of limbs and hair and quiet breathing.

They all needed one another.

Simple as that.

**Author's Note:**

> ok ok guys I knooowww I need to continue my other fic, but man I've just been replaying through Mother 3 and it hit something in me, y'know? these characters mean so much to me. this was my first fandom.
> 
> if anyone can think of any other tags on this that'd be great. I'm new at this format.


End file.
